Mikhael (film)
Mikhael is a 2019 Indian Malayalam-language action thriller film written and directed by Haneef Adeni. It stars Nivin Pauly in the title role. Music is composed by Gopi Sundar. The film released on 18 January 2019. Plot Businessman and Gold smuggler George Peter and his driver gets killed under mysterious circumstances.Police investigators Eagle Easa and Isaac finds that it was done by a surgical blade and starts searching medical shops.They suspect whether it was a doctor.At the same time Marco JR ,Peter's brother meets Davis and his sons,their rivals to ask whether it was their work.During the talk ,Davi's son Alexander talks arrogantly to Marco which makes Marco angry .So Marco shoots and kills Alexander.During his funeral Easa meets Davis to ask him whether it was Marco.Davis does not reveal it thinking that he could repay on his own.Some days after an unknown person shoots Patrick,the mid stander between the 2 gangs.Easa and Isaac takes him to Star Hospital where he gets murdered even though the police had established maximum security.This makes them confirm that the murderer was a doctor.Meanwhile someone interrogates a pharmacist to know the truth which he reveals later.Both the gangs start believing that some one is after them.Isaac becomes suspicious of Easa since he earlier said that he had an informer but didn't reveal about him.Isaac investigates on his own to find the killer which he succeedes .He finds that Dr Michael John,the casualty specialist of Star Hospital is the killer and also the informer.He also understands that Easa is helping Michael since they had contacted several times .He tells about his investigation to Easa and Easa is finally forced to reveal everything to prevent the arrest of Dr Michael.Michael was a person who lived separately because in an accident when michael was 10 yrs old he had an accident along with his father where his father died. So his mother accused him of indirectly of killing her husband and also after his mother married another man but his eyes were always in their house .The only person whom he really loved was his sister.He was always with her and was ready to do anything for her.A fatal problem arises for his sister Jenny after another boy named Gerald challenges her for a karate spar.Jenny defeats Gerald in front of the whole school and other students and friends start making fun of him for losing to a girl.This makes Gerald extremely sad.Gerald commits suicide.Gerald's father was Peter.Peter being a psycho visits Jenny and asks her to die as Gerald did since Gerald is asking for it in his dreams.He also tells her that if she disobeys ,he will kill her entire family.Being reluctant at first Jenny is finally forced to die since Peter is continuously disturbing and scaring her family.While Jenny prepares to jump Michael suddenly arrives and saves her.She tells about it to Michael.Michael complains to the police but gets badly beaten up instead since the force is also supporting Peter. Michael's mother asks him to visit in christmas but he doesn't listen to her and after that. Peter kills Michael's mother which makes Michael extremely sad and he becomes angry.Michael burns Peter's car.Peter and his forces catch him and beat him up and throw him to die on a railway track but Michael is able to escape.Michael meets Peter and kills him together with his driver.Easa also says that he was the one who ordered Michael to kill Patrick since he was a common connection between both teams and killing him will provoke a gang war.Isaac asks him how he knew Michael.Easa tells an old story connecting Michael and himself.Meanwhile Jenny goes missing.After a long search Michael finds her at Davis place.They had kidnapped her to take revenge upon Michael for killing Patrick.But Michael is able to save Jenny and Davis and his son gets arrested.Easa arrests Marco for killing Alexander but Marco is left on bail.Marco kidnaps Jenny and takes her to a building top and asks her to jump.Michael arrives and fights with Marco and is finally able to kill him.Thus Michael protects his sister and his family from all their assaulters. Cast * Nivin Pauly as Dr. Michael John * Unni Mukundan as Marco Jr. * Manjima Mohan as Dr. Mary *Siddique as George Peter *Babu Antony as John, Michael's father *Navani Devanand as Jenni Aka Jennifer *J. D. Chakravarthy as Muhammad Easa *Amal Shah as Jerald George * Suraj Venjaramood as Issac * Kalabhavan Shajon as Patrick * Jayaprakash as William Davis * Sijoy Varghese as Abraham, William's Elder Son * Sudev Nair as Francis Davi, William's Younger Son * Ashokan as Antony * Baiju as Dr.James Cherian * Kishore as N.Sreenivasan * Shanthi Krishna as Ancy * K. P. A. C. Lalitha as Mariam * V. K. Prakash as Phsychiatrist * Govind Krishna as Albert, Medical college Senior *Nitha Promy as School Teacher *Reba Monica John as Anna (Cameo) * Vishnu Premkumar as SI Philip Kora * Sakhil Sajeevan as Karate student * Vishnudarsan.S as Karate Student * Harinandanan as Karate Student * Balaji as Karate Teacher Production Mikhael is the second directorial venture of Haneef Adeni, produced by Anto Joseph under the banner Anto Joseph Film Company. The film was announced on 12 July 2018. The pooja function was held in Kochi on 4 September, with principal photography beginning the same day. Music The film features songs composed by Gopi Sundar. Release Mikhael was released on 18 January 2019. Critical reception The film received negative reviews upon release. Navamy Sudheesh of The Hindu wrote that "while the film is engaging at some levels, it lacks that raw energy and intensity of a thorough thriller.""‘Mikhael’ review: An average action fare". Manoj Kumar of The Indian Express was heavily critical, rating the film 0.5 in a scale of 5, and calling it a "migraine-inducing incoherent mess, which kills our desire to be entertained.""Mikhael movie review: This Nivin Pauly film will give you a migraine". Sowmya Rajendran from The News Minute criticised the direction, script, editing and acting, and wrote that "even if you watch the film knowing what to expect of Haneef Adeni, 'Mikhael' is disappointing." She rated the film 2 in a scale of 5."'Mikhael' review: Nivin Pauly's action thriller falls flat" Anna MM Vetticad of Firstpost.com rated the film 0.75 in a scale of 5 and wrote that "Nivin Pauly struggles through a pretentious, pompous affair.""Mikhael movie review: Nivin Pauly struggles through a pretentious, pompous affair" Litty Simon of Malayala Manorama said, "The slow-paced thriller won't really blow your mind but it comes with enough masala for a Nivin Pauly movie.""Mikhael movie review: the 'revengeful' angel". Calling the film "loud" and "confused", Neelima Menon from Huffington Post wrote that Nivin Pauly "is a thorough misfit" in the film. She was also heavily critical about the film's music."'Mikhael' Movie Review: Nivin Pauly Is A Misfit In This Loud, Confused Film". It was reported that the makers of the film tried to control negative reviews on social media by misusing the Facebook copyright policies and allegedly were able to block two Facebook groups which discuss films in an attempt to save the film from getting negative word of mouth."Critical posts on Nivin's 'Mikhael' removed from Facebook, film buffs slam intolerance". References External links * Category:Indian films Category:2010s Malayalam-language films Category:Films set in Kerala Category:Films shot in Kerala Category:2019 films